PAW Patrol: The Fire Husky
by OthaBland1995
Summary: When Everest feels she'll never become a great "Fire-Husky" while training, her trainer Marshall convince her to try her best and forget the rest. And when the town's vet is on fire, she is put to the test to earn her name as the first Husky to become a Fire-Pup.


**_Hey everyone, Otha Bland II AKA OthaBland1995 here, and this is my first ever fanfic. I wrote this around 2016 and presented as a Christmas gift to some Google+ friends of mine that big PAW Patrol Fans. I'm one myself too. And am I huge shipper of Marshall x Everest. Please enjoy the story ;)_**

It all started on a not-so usual day in Adventure Bay at the training course outside the Lookout. A familiar Siberian Husky pup who you may know was being mentored by a familiar klutz yet brave & friendly Dalmatian.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Marshall cried. Today, Marshall was training Everest to become the first ever "Fire-Husky". Everest been preparing for two days, and was given a new golden-yellow, red & black fire fighter suit with a vest that looked like hers. And her snowmobile was upgraded to transform into a fire truck and the color scheme also changing whenever it transformed.

Today was her first day of training, and she has begun by going down the slide and running through tires. And the Pups cheered her on.

"It sure is great that you're training Everest to be a Fire-Pup like you," complimented Chase.

"Thanks, bro," said Marshall. "As long as she has all of her self esteem & confidence in herself, there's no doubt that she'll become the first and best Fire-Husky this town ever known."

" Affirmative as long as she does her absolute best, nothing can stop her," assured Rocky.

"Alright, time to put out fire at the burning building course," Marshall said through Chase's megaphone.

After the slide and tires, Everest was now at the burning building part of the course. Where there was a fake cut out of a building with cut outs that were in the shape of fire inside the windows.

"Watercannon ruff ," Everest said. As two giant watercannon barrels came out of an orange pup-pack from her back. "Hose on, ruff!" She sprays water putting out the fake fire. "Hose off, ruff!"

"Alright! This turning out as good as I thought," she says happily, looking back at the others until she slipped on some remaining water on the ground and crashing her head into the wall creating a hole getting her head caught in it. "sigh Maybe not."

"Don't worry, Everest," Her best-friend Skye says. "You still got two more courses to go!"

"Yeah/you got the right stuff/go for it, Everest/aroooooooo!" said the other pups at the same time.

"Thanks, guys," says Everest as she gets her head out of the hole in the wall.

"Now it's time to save the civilian in the building and bring him/her to safety," called out Marshall, looking at the list of what Everest had done and has to do next.

"Gotcha, ruff fire-axe!" she called as an axe came out of her pup-pack. The axe chopped through the door. "Ruff, oxygen-mask!" She command as a masked slide down on her face from her helmet. She ran in and found a dummy that is use to practice saving people. She put the mask on the dummy pretending to give it oxygen before putting it back on her face and placing the dummy on her back and ran out and gently put the dummy on the ground.

"Yipee, fliptastic!" cried out Skye, rooting for her BF.

"Now it's time for the animal rescue," called out Marhsall. Cali was on a tree branch, licking herself.

"Huh?" she said.

"It's time fow youw big wescue, Cali!" called out Zuma. Cali pretended she was dying even though she's suppose to act like she's stuck on a tree(author's note: sounds familiar/:)). Everest got into her fire-engine/snowmobile and backed it up.

"Activating ladder," she said as she pushed a button to activate the ladder. She forgot that she was still backing up and the ladder broke when it hit the branch."Uh oh, I broke the ladder!"

She climbed up as far as she can and try to reach for Cali while she was licking herself. "C'mon, Cali. I got you," says Everest. But Cali instead just sat there looking at her with a raised eybrow until she fell off the ladder to the ground.

"Sorry, Cali. That didn't go as planned," apologized Everest as Cali jumped of the branch bounced on Everest back and walking away. All she did was sigh and just lay there.

"Estas bien(are you ok), Everest?" asked Tracker.

"I guess. I'll never become a good Fire-Husky like this" she said depressingly.

"Don't say that, of course you will. It's like they always say,"practice makes perfect." You'll get better," encouraged Marshall.

"As if, you're like the best Fire-Pup in town, Marshall. Everyone be talking about how pawesome you are," Everest said doubtfully and complimented.

"Haha, well I wouldn't say I'm that great but thanks for the compliment. Now it's your turn."

"I guess I can try again, but my ladder needs fixing."

"Rocky, see if you can find something to fix Everest's ladder in your house or the garage," ordered Chase.

"Don't lose it, Reuse it," Rocky says. He checked in his house and nothing. Then he went to the garage and found something. "Ah-ha! Here's a led pipe we can use to fix the ladder. ruff Construction claw and screwdriver." He fixed her ladder as she start over with the course.

"GO!" shouted Marshall. Everest slid down the slide really slowly and head to the tires, but something inside her was holding her back. She tripped on one of the tires and just laid on the ground again. Everyone gathered around her.

"What happened?" asked Rubble, but she didn't respond. She just looked down.

"Here, why don't you stand next to the others? I'll show you how it's all done. Just ignore my clumsiness, ok" assisted Marshall.

"FORGET IT, I CAN'T DO IT"! she screamed, stomping one foot.

"Everest-"

"Lets face it, I'm never gonna be good as you Marshall. Why do I even bother wanting to become a Fire-Pup anyways?!" she ranaway crying as Marshall begins to catch up with her.

"Everest seems to be experiencing a transient efficiency and self-esteem," says Rocky.

"You mean she doesn't have confidence in herself?" Asked Skye.

"Affirmative."

"You guys stay here while I go after her to see what's wrong. Call us if Ryder is contacting about an emergency," ordered Marshall.

"Normally I give the orders, but you are the second-in-command. So alright," said Chase.

Marshall looked around in the pup-park where Alex Porter, Precious' Owner, ans Julius & Justina were playing at. Luckily it didn't took him long to find her as he saw something fluffy sticking out of the slide.

"I found you, Everest," pointed out Marshall.

"Everest is not here," she said in a deep voice trying to fool Marshall.

"You can't fool me so easily, that's your tail I see," He said chuckling. Everest came out of the tube slide looking upset.

"I just wanna be alone," she depressingly

"You can't runaway if something goes wrong," replied Marshall. "Everyone goofs up once in awhile before they get it. Even in tryouts to become an emergency rescuer."

"I bet you didn't, I bet you caught on right away" She assumed. "You're so good at what you do for this town as their Fire-Pup."

"Hahahaha, even I made mistakes myself while I was training as a puppy," Marshall joked. "But I still kept going if I didn't do it right the first time."

"If this is supposed to be the part where what you're saying is trying to make me feel better, it's technically not working," she said while crossing her front legs and looking down at her feet.

Marshall only sighed and shook his head. But then he knew what else to say.

"You know," he began. "Before the team and I met you down in the Antarctic, there was this time where I was training to break the record for "World's Fastest Fire-Pup."

"Really?!"

"Mmm hm. I was training weeks for it. But then all of a sudden I lost my confidence, and I felt that I couldn't do it because I felt my clumsiness was getting in the way."

"That's terrible!"

"I know. At first I had doubt in myself. But what kept me going was the support from the team and Chase who you know is my best friend. So I gave it all my best, forgot about the rest and even though I didn't break the record, I still was considered a true hero of Adventure Bay and awarded a trophy for sacrificing the record and putting out a real fire. But most importantly, because I had self confidence and I believed in myself just like the others believed in me."

"Wow," Everest said amazed.

"So whenever there were times where I felt like I wanted to give up, I knew I had it me if I just believe. I knew could do it, and I know you can do it too." Everest looks up at Marshall with a small smile.

Little did they know, the other pups were hearing on to the conversation from Chase's communicator tag.

"Wow, Marshall's talking to Everest like he's her big brother. I'm amazed," Rubble commented.

"It's good that she's got someone to talk to her to raise her self-esteem," added Rocky.

Meanwhile, the pups' owner and commander Ryder was playing the new Spiderman game on his new PlayStation 4. Until an incoming call came on his pup-pod.

"Hello, Ryder here," he said as usual.

"Ryder, we need the PAW Patrol's help quick," said a veterinarian on the screen. "There's been some technical difficulties with some faulty wiring and now the vet is on fire. I am afraid there may still be some people and animals trapped inside!"

"Don't worry , we'll be there. No Job Is Too Big No Pup's Too Small."

Back at the park. " The point is, you shouldn't compare yourself to me or anyone else," said Marshall, finishing up. "Just be who you are and do what you do to become the best."

"I don't know. You really think so?" Asked Everest abit apprehensive.

"I know so. Tell you what, how about you give this another chance and I'll do it with you until you're able to do it by yourself? Sounds fair?"

"OK, thanks for talking with me." Marshall smiled as she did. Then their communicator tags went off.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us, let's go," said Marshall.

All the Pups and surprisingly Marshall make it to the elevator. But unfortunately, Marshall's helmet falls off. "Oops, my fire-helmet," he says. Just then Everest comes in and accidentally trips and slides on the helmet crashing into the elevator.

"I'm good," she says.

"Well look on the bright side, atleast we now know I'm not the only klutz of the crew," joked Marshall. Everyone laughed at this before going up to the top and getting in position.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir" said Chase as usual.

"Thanks for hurrying Pups, the town vet it's on fire due to some faulty wiring. And they're may still be people and pets inside," Ryder explained.

"What, no/that's not wadical/those poor civilians and animals," said Skye, Zuma and Rubble, worried.

"We'll all save them," says Chase in leader mode as he gave the assignments to the team. "All Pups on board for this one! I'll keep any civilians a distant from the building. Tracker, use your super hearing to track anyone in danger on the first floor and lead Rocky, Zuma and Rubble to those in need. Skye, keep an eye on things in your helicopter and use your x-ray goggles to see if you can spot anyone on the second and third floors. Marshall and Everest, I need you to use your water cannons to put out the fires and to use your ladders to go up into the second and third floors in case the stairs are not safe to use."

"Soy todo oídos(I'm all ears in Spanish)," said Tracker.

"Green Means Go," said Rocky.

"Let's Dive In," said Zuma.

"Rubble on the Double," said Rubble.

"Yipee! This Pups Gonna Fly!" Cheered Skye, doing a backflip as usual.

"I'm Fired Up," Marshall said boldly.

"Uhhh, I don't know you guys," says Everest alittle worry. "I didn't do so good in training. Maybe I should've just stayed home up in the mountains today."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself Everest," assured Marshall. "Remember what we talked about. And besides, the others will lend you support."

"We believe in you/go for it, senorita/YAY EVEREST!" Says Chase, Tracker and Skye.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," she says, giving a smile.

"OK, PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL!" exclaimed Chase as he went down the slide first with everyone else behind him. They got in their vehicles and head off to the mission with Chase leading them. Ryder stayed behind and watched the pups on their mission from the computer monitor via satellite.

As they made it to the vet, a crowd of bystanders cheered for them. "Everyone remain calm, The PAW Patrol is here," announced Chase through his megaphone. "You all know your assignments, team."

"Right," replied the others.

"Then let's move out!"

"Here, I brought extra oxygen-masks for you guys so you won't breath in the hot air and burning smoke," said Marshall as he handed each pup a mask.

"Muchas gracias, Marshall," thanked Tracker. "Alright Pups, let's move." Rocky, Zuma and Rubble followed Tracker inside.

"Watch out for falling debris," warned Marshall.

As they got in, Tracker got a signal. "I got a signal, two nurses and five piglets in a room at the Northeast, one kid at the South, and three trapped kittens in the West. Let's split up." And so they did. Zuma went with Tracker to the Northeast, Rocky at the South and Rubble at the West.

"Help us/get us out!" Screamed the nurses who was holding the piglets in their arms.

"Don't worry, The PAW Patwol is here," says Zuma. He and Tracker gave the nurses and piglets some oxygen before heading out of the front door to safety.

Meanwhile, Rocky was a little kid that was in a closet. "You OK?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," the kid said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll get you outta here."

Luckily they were close to an emergency exit and made it out for Rocky to take the kid to its father. Finally, Rubble manage to break through the door with his jackhammer and save the kittens.

"You three are safe now," he said while carrying them on his back.

The pups eventually got everyone on the first floor out and safe.

"Good job, guys," congratulated Chase. "How you doing up there, Skye?"

"I have a visual, Chase," responded Skye. "There's a baby hedgehog, a calf on the second floor, a father turtle with some baby ones and a ferret on third floor. The flames will rise more if we don't put it out and save those critters."

"Thanks, Skye. Marshall and Everest, this ones yours," Chase ordered.

"You got it, Chase," responded Marshall. " ruff ladder up!" He commanded. His ladder went up. "Here I go!"

He made it to the top as he activated his watercannon. " ruff Watercannon," he commanded. He sprayed water at the fir and try reaching the higher ones, but then he fell off the ladder and tumbled to the ground.

"OW! My leg," he cried.

"MARSHALL, WE NEED HELP HERE," Everest cried.

Everyone gathered around him. "You're gonna be alright, bro," Chase said worried. Eventually, EMTs casted Marshall's leg.

"Someone's gotta go up and save those pets," Rocky desperately said. Everyone wondered who could to do it while Marshall was unable to.

This seems so hopeless. Everest thought. If Marshall can't continue in this condition, then that means I'm the only hope. But I'm less experienced. But wait, what was it Marshall said?

"Whenever there were times where I felt like I wanted to give up, I knew I had it me if I just believe. I knew could do it, and I know you can do it too," Marshall said in a flashback Everest had. "Do My Best And Forget The Rest." Everest then had a serious determine face on, and marched forward.

"I'll do it," she determined. "I can use my grappling hook if my ladder can't reach the third floor. And I'll have the pets safe as fast as possible."

Everyone looked at eachother until Chase made a decision. "Alright do it. But be careful."

"I'M FIRED UP!" She said, saying Marshall's catchphrase as she head off.

"Go get'em, tigress," rooted Marshall.

She quickly activated her ladder and ran up as fast as she could. " ruff Watercannon!" She sprayed water at the fire. OK, you can do it. Marshall's counting on you. She thought. Just then, she looked up at a window from the third floor. Her ladder couldn't reach.

"Do My Best And Forget The Rest," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and shot her hook at the window and made it in.

"She made it," Skye said happily. Everest got the pets from the third floor and started axing down to the second floor. This amazed everyone. Never had any firefighter ever axed down another floor from the other. But then an explosion occurred.

"NO!" Everyone screamed. Marshall was starting to get waterworks in his eyes, prayer for Everest's safety.

But then, a Husky with animals on her back came sliding down the ladder. Everyone cheered like crazy.

"You did it, Everest. I was so worried. I mean uh... excellent rescuing," Marshall says, trying to hide the fact that he was worry for her.

"That was Puptastic/way to go/excellent job/Woo hoo/rock n rollin job," The Team complimented.

"I just do my best and forget the rest," she said to the others with a huge smile.

"Hey, that's my line," Marshall said with everyone laughing.

"Thank you, PAW Patrol, everyone aswell as the animals are all safe because of you," thanked .

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help," replied Everest. Everyone couldn't help but cheer even more. As the pups lift Everest on their shoulders.

Back at the Lookout, the Pups were playing soccer while Marshall kept score count. Everest who wasn't playing gave Marshall a big hug.

"Thanks, Marshall, you taught me to believe in myself and that I have to stop comparing myself to you or others. And mostly, you taught me to have self-confidence in me. I thank you for that," she said happily.

"No problem. Plus it is my honor to reward you with this certificate for all your hard work and completing your training," he says as he award her a certificate.

"I completed training? THIS IS THE BEST DAY I EVER HAD EVER!" She said excitedly and hug him again.

Just then, she saw smoke from the front. She ran to put out what she assumed was fire. But it turn out to be Ryder barbecuing ribs to celebrate Everest being a hero. Luckily the ribs didn't get wet.

"Oops, sorry Ryder," she said with a nervous smile.

"I'll take a soggy rib if that's OK," joked Marshall as everyone laughed.

Yep, it sure was the best day ever. For the Fire-Husky.

The End.


End file.
